1147 Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, M.
Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir (born -48) Ancestors Blah Early Years (-48) Blah Provincial War (-30) Blah First Civil War (-27) Blah War in Crylalt (-25) Blah Second Civil War (-20) Blah Bursar & Head of Voriel-Cuinsal Company (-19) Blah Felegrin Well (-18) Blah Marshal (-12) Blah Administrator (-11) Blah Home War & Vaeran Well (-10) Blah Bursar (-9) Blah Vaeran Well (-8) Blah Recent Years (-3) Blah Dissenters (-3) Blah Marshal (-2) Blah Failed Election (-1) Blah Linked by: 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. "Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, upon hearing news of Prellal's defeat in Nelunty, immediately proposed that an emergency motion be passed temporarily suspending the limited legal rights of slaves. Uvinal and the Cuinsal branch of Voriel owned one of the largest slave trading companies in the Republic, and although his motion was clearly motivated largely by self-interest he was riding on an outpouring of public anxiety. Degnal argued that punishing all slaves for the impertinence of the few would create common cause between them across the Republic, and drew parallels with the merciful treatment of the pirates at the hands of Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal to support his opposition to the motion. Although many Senators agreed with Degnal, the terrified public were dismayed at what was being branded as a betrayal by Degnal and his detached political allies. Sensing an opportunity, Uvinal also suggested that the rights of freedmen be curtailed, as they would also have slave sympathies. When Degnal threatened to veto any such a motion, Gibral Voncivy in turn threatened to veto Gibral and Degnal's proposed land reforms. The spiralling political situation was resolved by Scruval Qualens, the Governor of Nearer Inachria and one of the greatest estate holders in the Republic. He proposed a weaker version of Uvinal's motion to temporarily limit slaves' rights whilst also promising to support the land reforms which would do him such harm with all of his political might. All parties agreed to the compromise with a fairly equally strong bad taste in their mouth. As Degnal had predicted, the tightening of the yoke drove more slaves to rebel against their masters and run away to join Trucidal as his army wintered in Nelunty. Rather than earning Degnal recognition for his foresight, however, the public (and his political opponents) decried him as a weak-willed politician and a myopic coward who had not crushed the rebellion from the start with overwhelming force. The good name that Degnal had built up over decades was tarnished within just one year as Consul. Gibral's land reforms withered on the vine, despite shows of support from Scruval Qualens, and Degnal left his term in office disillusioned by politics, distracted by the onset of his wife Constrincas's failing health and the death of his five-year old grandson Rumenal Voriel-Otibryal. Scruval Qualens emerged as a canny political operator who had solved a political logjam with promises which much appeased a great many, and which he never actually had to follow through on" "Scruval also aimed to undermine Degnal's detractor Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, whose proposals to curtail the rights of the slaves in which he traded might threaten to make him as wealthy as Scruval was." 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. "The defeat was seized upon by Scruval's rival in Roam Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal, who proposed further limiting the rights of slaves while the country was in a state of emergency, which not coincidentally would lower the expenses of the Voriel-Cuinsal slave trading empire. Old Degnal argued that turning against innocent slaves would only swell Trucidal's ranks, but his threat of a veto had the Sentinel Gibral Voncivy threaten to veto Loud Gibral's land reforms. The city was gripped by fear of the slave enemy within and paralysed politically. Scruval had funded Gibral Voncivy's electoral campaign as Sentinel and as Marshal five years before, so travelled to Roam to use his connection to organise a meeting of the Consuls, Sentinels and Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal to work out a compromise. The resulting deal was a watered-down version of Uvinal's motion which Old Degnal would allow to pass in order to calm the people, with Scruval promising in turn to aid Loud Gibral and Old Degnal with their land reforms using his extensive knowledge of the field. As predicted by Old Degnal, Trucidal's army grew throughout the winter. Public anger turned against the Consuls for not having suppressed the rebellion decisively from the outset, and the political will to support their land reforms disappeared. Scruval made sure to reassure Old Degnal that he would support the motion, and provided copious information to prove his good faith, but Old Degnal became distracted by the deteriorating health of his wife Constrincas. Scruval gained a reputation as a canny political operator in Roam as well as an unselfish servant of the Republic, having brokered an agreement with a business rival of his own for the safety of the people while appearing to offer to harm his own personal interests." "Scruval then visited Old Degnal, who was mourning the death of his wife at the Voriel Palace, proposing a marriage alliance through the soon to début Cortisy Juctor, daughter of the Patriarch of Juctor Coughy Pagnal Juctor. He convinced Old Degnal that their interests were aligned, and they had a common enemy in the unscrupulous Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal, and that if Old Degnal were to propose that Scruval be appointed as the emergency Governor of Further Inachria, that they could rouse the Inachrians to defend Roam and defeat Trucidal, improve both of their standings in Roam and avoid the appointment of a Dictator in Roam that so many were afraid of following the depredations of Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel ten years before. " "When Scruval floated the idea of returning slave rights to their previous, pre-Home War state, Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir approached him personally and offered him a huge personal discount on the slaves for his personal estates if the emergency measures were to be enshrined permanently into law. Scruval took the deal without hesitation, despite the promises he had once made to his husband. " 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "While Proud Machyal was in Crylalt, the twenty-four year old Officer Salty Semural Voriel-Cuinsal Candoam had died in the Issycrian Sound when Treacian pirates boarded his ship and attempted to take him hostage. The Voriel-Cuinsal family demanded vengeance against the pirates, and kings of both Black and White Treacia who had allowed them to thrive. Rumours spread that Naechis was in league with the Treacians to undermine Roaman authority, which was conveniently backed up by a hoard of Naechisian coins found on board a supposedly captured pirate ship at the time. The Senate decided to appoint a special Marshal for the job of suppressing the pirates of the Issycrian Sound. Young Sural, who had been in contact with Proud Machyal, suggested that it would be an appropriate arena for him to learn the principles of naval combat that he would require for his wider campaign. Proud Machyal agreed, and stood as Marshal. The campaign to become Marshal was not an easy one. Proud Machyal was only thirty-one, five years younger than the requirement enshrined in law by his own father. The candidacy showed ambition which disturbed those who saw echoes of Moody Machyal in his son and riled up those who desired to be Marshal by more legitimate means and those who wished to lead the campaign in the Sound, such as Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, who thought that his (actually fairly distant) family connection to Salty Semural would lend him sympathy. Young Sural advocated for Proud Machyal vociferously, however, recalling heroes of Roam in the past who had stepped forward to do their duty to the Republic and pointing out that if Proud Machyal had wished to seize power, he would have done so when his father had died, but had stepped away from tyranny and returned Roam to democracy. The Senate were convinced to allow him to stand, and the people duly rewarded Proud Machyal with their votes." "" Category:Stub Category:Link Dump Category:Person Category:Unfinished Category:Voriel Category:Voriel-Cuinsal Category:Sarevir Category:Marshal Category:Mother Died In Childbirth Category:Consular Candidate Category:Failed Consular Candidate Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Officer Category:Officer in Crylaltian War Category:Officer in Provincial War Category:Officer in 1st Civil War Category:Officer 2 Times Category:Officer 3 Times Category:Officer 4 Times Category:Officer 5 Times Category:Bursar Category:Captain Category:Captain of Felegrin Well Category:Administrator Category:Bursar 2 Times Category:Captain 2 Times Category:Captain of Vaeran Well Category:Marshal 2 Times Category:Administrator 2 Times Category:Current Senator